A Rose in the Garden
by Angelic324
Summary: A girl named Kiruma Akira, has lost her parents when she was young, the one that took care of her was her aunt,Hikari because the lost of her parents Akira never shows her true smile. She then attends Ouran due to a Musical Shcolarship. She meets Haruhi on the way to Ouran and then becomes friends. She then meets the host club. Will the host help her express her true smile?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey thanks for everyone who had time to read my first fanfic story of Ouran High School Host Club! Please rate and review. Also pm me if you have requests or opinions for the story. I also do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I only own my Characters and the plot and enjoy reading!**

The bright sun ray that was seeping out of the window woke up Kimura Akira. Kimura Akira was a half Japanese and half American teenager. She had brown long curly hair with side bangs, dark brown eyes, a beautiful smile, was very intelligent, and good in sports. Akira also loved to sing. When she was young her parents died because they were murdered but until now they didn't know who was the murderer, so she lives with her aunt, Hikari, in an apartment. Her aunt Hikari was always with her since her childhood. She was always supportive of what Akira does.

So then Akira got ready for her first day to go to Ouran Academy. She wasn't rich like the students in Ouran Academy but got in because of a Music Scholarship that was given to her. She was going to be a second year student when she entered Ouran Academy.

"_Thank God I don't have to wear that stupid yellow dress that they call the girls' uniform."_ Akira thought.

So Akira wore a periwinkle blazer, a white button down shirt, and a black skirt, and long black socks with white Mary Janes shoes. Akira just let her hair down and wore a black sparkle headband. After Akira was getting ready she went down and grabbed her school bag.

At the kitchen her aunt was cooking some breakfast, so Akira sat down at the table.

"**Good Morning Aunt Hikari." said Akira. **

"**Good Morning my dear." Replied Hikari. **

"**Are you excited for your first day at Ouran Academy?" Asked Hikari in excitement. **

"**Not really it's just weird that I'm just a commoner going to a rich school and maybe there will be annoying rich people, who don't care about education at my new school." Replied Akira. **

Hikari placed a plate of food in front of Akira to eat.

"**Akira don't say that, I'm sure that you'll make great friends there." Hiraki said**

" **Well I hope so, I'm going now, wish me luck." Akira said. **

"**Ok bye dear hope you have fun at school."Hiraki waved bye to Akira. **

So Akira was thinking how her day was going to be at Ouran Academy at the same time walking. She then accidently bumped into a boy but looked like a girl.

"**Oops sorry about that." Akira apologized.**

"**That's alright my name is Fugioka Haruhi what's yours." **

"**I'm Kimura Akira, do you go to Ouran Academy as well." **

"**Yes I do, are you a new student at Ouran Academy?" **

"**Yes I am, I'm a second year though." **

"**Oh well I'm a first year student and I'm a new Scholarship student." **

"**Me too, mine is in music." **

"**Well we should walk together to Ouran Academy." **

"**Sure." Akira Smiled.**

So Akira and Haruhi walked together to go to Ouran Academy and started to talk.

"_Wow so I'm not alone, well I just made a friend."Akira thought. _

When Akira and Haruhi reached the gates of Ouran Academy they saw a lot of limousine.

"_Damn these rich bastards."Akira and Haruhi thought_.

So Akira and Haruhi went to their own class. Haruhi was in class 1-A and Akira was in class 2-A. When Akira entered her class a lot of the students stared at her.

"_What is with these rich bastards staring at me."Akira thought. _

She didn't like all the staring that she was receiving, but she didn't care because the only thing that she cares was her education and making her deceased parents proud. She didn't know what seat to take, so then she just stood at a corner in the classroom. Just then her teacher walked in and everyone took their seats. So Akira went to the desk of her teacher.

"**Umm excuse me where do I sit?" Akira asked. **

"**Oh you must be the new student, welcome to Ouran Academy" the teacher said. **

"**Arigato" Akira answered. **

"**But first introduced yourself." The teacher addressed. **

"**Hello my name is Kiruma Akira, I am in a Musical Scholarship, and I also hope that we can all be friends." Akira finished with a fake smile that people nearly recognized. **

"**Ok your desk is in the middle between Ootori-san and Suoh-san. Boys please raise your hands".**

So Akira went to her seat and took out her essential utensils for class. Suddenly she was greeted by a handsome boy with blond hair and blue sparkling eyes with a tint of purple. Akira recognized that he was half French because of his accent.

"**Hello princess welcome to Ouran Academy, my name is Suoh Tamaki." He declared after kissing the hand of Akira, which some received glares and some with lovey- dovey expressions.**

"**Please don't do that again, don't call me princess, and the name is Kimura Akira." Akira exclaimed.**

Then a boy with short black hair, black onyx eyes, and wearing prescription glasses stopped Tamaki from talking to her by giving him a deadly glare.

"**Sorry for the idiocy of my friend, my name is Ootori Kyoya" This caused Tamaki to sulk. **

"**Hello my name is Kiruma Akira nice to meet you" Akira greeted. **

"**Will you please visit the Host club it is in Music Three." Tamaki asked.**

"**Maybe but I will try." Akira answered. **

After Akira's musical program that she attends. She went to prepare to go to the library to study.

"_I just do my homework and study in the library because Auntie will be working overtime."Akira thought._

While Akira was searching for the library she spotted Haruhi.

"**Hey Haruhi, how was your first day at Ouran." Akira greeted.**

"**Oh Hey Akira, My first day was alright. How about yours?" Haruhi questioned. **

"**Mine was okay, are you going to the library too." Akira asked.**

"**Yea let's get going then." Haruhi responded. **

So Akira and Haruhi walked to find the Library.

"**All the library in this school is fucking noisy, is there any place where we can study in peace?" Akira declared.**

**Haruhi then nodded in agree. **

So Akira and Haruhi walked through the hallways until they spotted an empty music room. It read Music Room 3. Akira actually forgot what room that Tamaki said where the Host Club was.

"**This looks like there is no one here, maybe we can work in here." Haruhi said. **

**Akira nodded in agreement. **

So both of them placed their hands on the knob of the door and started to twist it.

**Author's Note:**

**Again thanks for reading my first fanfic, I will really appreciate those who like, follow, and review my story. Sorry if it was boring, I really didn't plan it and if I have grammar mistakes. Due to laziness and getting ready for high school I might take a long time to update. So please be patient with me and again I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and its characters', but I do own the plot and the characters I created. I hope that you guys enjoyed reading it if you have opinions or ideas for the story I will always gladly respond to it quickly. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thanks for taking the time to read my story, again I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and its characters( I really hate writing this but just to make sure -_-), I hope you enjoy reading and I appreciate those who favor, follow, and review my story. Special thanks to **_musican216, angelvoice15, ShardX, and,__ LaughingLeopon4000_**for****following, favoring, and for my first review.**

When Akira and Haruhi opened the door they were splattered with rose petals and heard a chorus of boys saying "Welcome."When Akira saw who the boys were she was screwed.

"**Oh hi Akira, you came, I'm so happy." Tamaki exclaimed while running to Akira for a hug.**

"**Don't even think about hugging me." Akira declared which caused Tamaki to sulk in his emo corner.**

When Tamaki saw Akira with a guy, he immediately regained himself and went to the boy.

"**Now who is this?" Tamaki asked while observing Haruhi.**

"**He is in our class but he doesn't talk too much." The Hitachiin Brother said simultaneously. **

"**Yes Haruhi Fujioka, Scholarship student, class 1-A, born on February 4, and blood type A." Kyoya added. (A/N: Sorry if I misspelled Fujioka with a g, I just type fast. XD)**

"**Then who is the girl?" Hikaru asked and Kaoru agreeing with his brother. **

"**Akira Kiruma, Musical Scholarship student, class 2-A, born on March 24, blood type AB. **

"_Is he a stalker?" Akira and Haruhi thought. _

Akira and Haruhi tried to get away from Tamaki's rant of how they were heroes to commoners by getting in Ouran Academy. Just then a small boy with blond hair, big brown eyes, and was holding a pink bunny with his companion a tall boy with black spiky hair, black eyes, and had a tan complexion.

"**I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey." Honey said in a cute way.**

"**And this is Takashi Morinozuka, and you can also call him Mori." Honey pointed to the tall guy. **

"**Hey Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai" Akira greeted.**

"**You guys must be heroes, Haru-chan and Aki-chan." Honey asked. **

"**Were not heroes we are just scholarship students and who you calling Haru-chan". Haruhi shouted at honey. **

Honey then ran to Mori. But then Tamaki kept talking and talking and getting close to Haruhi and Akira, which caused them to move around the room until they bumped into a stand with an expensive looking vase.

Akira and Haruhi tried to save the vase but it slipped out of their hands. (A/N: Butterfingers XD)

_**BOOM!**_

"_Fuck, damn stupid Tamaki had to keep talking." Akira thought_

"**We were going to auction that Renaissance vase for." Hikaru said.**

"**Now you done it commoners, we were going to bid it for 8 million yen." Kaoru exclaimed.**

"**8 million yen!" Akira and Haruhi shouted in surprise simultaneously. **

"**We'll just pay you back." Haruhi said.**

**Akira nodded in agreement.**

"**You don't even have enough money and you can't even afford the school's uniform." The Hitachiin brothers said at the same time. **

Kyoya then bent down and grabbed one of the shattered pieces of the vase.

"**Tamaki what do we think we should do" Kyoya asked.**

"**Well there is a famous saying that you have heard know Mr. Fujioka and Ms. Kiruma, when in Rome do what the Romans do." Tamaki said. **

"**Well because you have no money, then you shall pay with your body. From now on you shall be the Host Club's dog (Errand Boy) and the maid. **

"_I don't think I can handle this." Haruhi thought._

"_Shit now I have to be a stupid maid just to pay back the stupid vase."Akira thought. _

"**Because you are the maid of the Host club, you have to wear this." The Hitachiin Brothers said. **

"**Oh hell no I am not wearing that, it's too short and revealing." Akira fought back. **

The maid outfit consists of a black and white dress, a maid head dressing, black stockings, and black stockings with white flats.

"**Momma, Akira doesn't want to wear the cute maid outfit." Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru said in unison. **

"**DO NOT CALL ME THAT" Kyoya have him his death glare. **

**Akira and Haruhi started to laugh so hard. **

"**And Akira if you don't wear the outfit I will increase the debt and each of you owe 4 million." Kyoya added with a smirk. **

"**Wait what the heck that's not fair." Akira shouted angrily. **

"**Akira please just do it I don't want to be in this club and plus I want to get out of here." Haruhi whispered to her.**

"**Ok fine." Akira said in defeat. **

Akira then went to the changing room and put the maid outfit on. She then looked at herself in the mirror. The dress complimented all her curves and her features. When she got out of the changing room the entire host looked at her in astonish, even Kyoya but tried to hide it. He had a tint of red on his cheeks. Akira then saw this and thought that Kyoya was cute. When their eyes met, they then blushed even harder. Suddenly Kyoya looked away trying to hide his blush and Akira went to sit on one of the expensive comfy chair.

"_Dammit why am I blushing, but I have to say Akira looked pretty cute in the maid outfit."Kyoya thought but then mentally slapped himself because of the thoughts he had. _

He then started to write in his black notebook that he always had and started to work on the financials of the Host club to keep his mind occupied.

"**Aki-chan you look so cute, do you think so Takashi" Honey exclaimed.**

"**Hmm" Mori said**

"**Yea Akira you look great." Haruhi said in Agreement. **

**Hikaru and Kaoru just nodded in agreement because they were lost in words. **

**Tamaki then grabbed Akira and started to hug her to death.**

"**You look so cute, Akira."Tamaki said happily. **

Akira then started to push Tamaki because she couldn't breathe. Akira then looked for someone to help her.

"**Mori-sempai help." Akira shouted.**

Just then Mori grabbed Akira from Tamaki.

"**Thanks Mori-sempai." Akira said**

**Mori just nodded.**

"**Well the Host Club is about to start places everyone" Kyoya demanded. **

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for the people who follow, favor, and review. I will try to update faster, but if I don't please wait because I am doing things that are Important, Also if you didn't read my Bio, I might post another story, so if you want to know more info about it please check my Bio and sorry y if this was slightly short. See you in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer (I hate putting this but just to make sure): I do not own Ouran High School Host club and its characters. I just own the plot and the characters I created. **

**Ps: Sorry if I made grammar mistakes or misspelled anything, I just type fast and I am lazy to review. XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone by now I think you should know that I do not Ouran High School Host club and its characters. It would really make me happy and make my day if you guys follow, favorite, and review. Sorry if I make any mistakes in the story and I will promise that I won't make any mistakes and I will not become lazy anymore. And sorry for the mistakes in the other chapters. I should stop talking and get to the story. Special thanks to** _Cloudsneverbeentouch and DarkLight2589 _**for following and favoring my story.**

Akira then realized that Host club was like a family, because Tamaki and the twins called Kyoya momma and how they were so close. While thinking of this, she then realized her own parents and how they died. She almost cried but then held it because she then didn't want to appear weak.

So then the Host club started. Kyoya would help the girls go to their designated host, while the Host club was in their own stations getting ready for their customers. Akira was then preparing tea and cake and placing them in the cart. Haruhi was out getting to buy some supplies they ran out.

"_I hate wearing this damn thing and Kyoya was not fucking fair."Akira thought while she pouted. _

Akira then fixed her maid head dressing and tried to pull the skirt down put then it kept going back in place. Akira got really angry and started to curse. After her cursing session, she then put on her fake smile, she never really showed her true smile when her parents died because of how depressed she was. She thought that she had no worth of showing her true smile in the result of losing the two people she loved more than her life. But when she was young she would always show her smile that was so beautiful that it made her parents day. She remembered that her parents loved when she smile cause they would say how her smile was brighter than the sun. But after their death, she learned to never show her real smile but used a fake smile that she got used too because of how long

When she went out, the girls saw in awe of how cute she looked in her.

"**Kiruma-san you look so cute." One girl shouted.**

"**Yea you really do." A girl said who was sitting next to the other girl.**

"**Thank you girls, would you want some tea and cake." Akira asked the girls. **

**They then nodded in response. **

Akira thought that she wasn't that pretty, but she then brushed the thought out.

Just then Haruhi came with two big brown bags. It was filled with different brands of instant coffee. The Host club then walked to Haruhi to check on what she bought.

"**Haruhi what did you buy." The Host club asked (expect for Akira). **

"**I bought instant coffee, sorry if I didn't buy some expensive coffee." Haruhi responded.**

"**You mean commoner's coffee." The Hitachiin Brothers said in the same time. **

"**It's called instant coffee not commoner's coffee, you dummies." Akira said.**

"**Wow commoners are that smart, that you just have to add water." Kyoya exclaimed.**

"**If you guys don't want the coffee I will go back and return this." Haruhi sighed.**

"**No it's alright Haruhi, I will drink it." Tamaki said heroically. **

There was a chatter of how Tamaki was so brave to drink the instant coffee and how they couldn't be that brave to drink it.

"_I can't believe that these dimwits are so scared to drink instant coffee, it's not like it's going to kill them." Akira thought._

"**Haruhi can you please demonstrate on how to make instant coffee." Tamaki said very politely. **

"**Yea whatever." Haruhi said back.**

Haruhi then grabbed the materials she needed and then started to make coffee while the guest and the Host Club were astonish. Akira just cleaned the plates and cups. Kyoya then went to Akira and started a conversation with her.

"**Hello Ootori-san." Akira greeted. **

"**Hello, but you can call me Kyoya."Kyoya greeted back. **

"**Ok, Kyoya, thanks I'm not really well with Japanese honorifics because I was born In America." Akira said. **

"**What caused you to move to Japan?" Kyoya asked.**

"**Well after my parents died, I thought that I should live with my Auntie in Japan." Akira replied.**

"**Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Kyoya said.**

"**It's ok." Akira replied with her fake smile. **

"**Well I should let you back to your work." Kyoya exclaimed.**

Kyoya then left so Akira could do her work in peace.

"_I knew I saw her put a fake smile."Kyoya thought. _

Tamaki said that commoner's coffee was good and then the rest of the host and then the guest started to try it. After that the Host club was done and the guests left.

"**How are we going to finish our debt if Akira and I just work as an errand boy and a maid?" Haruhi asked.**

"**Yea." Akira said with a nodded of agreement.**

"**Well Akira if you could be like a model and wear clothes from our Mother's collection I bet they would buy some". Kaoru said**

"**Well if Haruhi was handsome maybe he can be a host." Hikaru said.**

Just then Hikaru and Kaoru went to Haruhi and took off her glasses and were staring in awe.

"**Hey, why did you do that? I lost my contacts on the first day of school." Haruhi exclaimed.**

Tamaki then looked at Haruhi in awe.

"**Kyoya call my stylist."Tamaki then said.**

Kyoya then grabbed his silver cell phone and started to dial a number.

"**Hikaru and Kaoru get a male uniform."Tamaki demanded.**

Hikaru and Kaoru then rushed out to get a male's uniform.

"**Mori-sempai go get some contacts."Tamaki then demanded.**

Mori then went out to get some contacts.

"**Tama-chan what can I do?" Honey asked.**

"**Umm… Honey-sempai eat cake." Tamaki replied.**

Honey then went to a table with cake and tea with his toy bunny. He looked very sad.

"**I guess it's only us Usa-chan." Honey said sadly. **

Akira then saw how Honey was sad that he couldn't help so she went up to him.

"**Hey Honey-sempai, can I eat cake with you." Akira asked.**

Just then Honey sempai became happy and nodded in agreement. Both Homey and Akira ate their cake while the host club was getting stuff for Haruhi. Then Akira and Honey finished drinking tea and eating cake.

"**Honey-sempai I think we should go with the rest of the Host club."Akira said.**

"**Yea I we should. Honey-sempai replied.**

So Akira and Honey went with the rest of the Host Club, who were waiting near the changing room. When Haruhi came out everyone was in awe…..

**Author's note:**

**Just to let everyone know that if it's kind of like the plot in Ouran sorry I'm trying my best to make it my own, I will try my best to make it my own, I hope that you guys enjoy this. Sorry if you guys wanted something to happen with Akira and Kyoya because I'm trying to develop their relationship slower and Kyoya is a little out of character but I will try to make him more in his character (If you know what I mean). Thank you for those who will follow, favor, and review. Until we meet again in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club and its characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone thanks for those who follow, favor, and review. I was actually losing inspiration and tried, but with the review I got from **_YourWorstNightmare33_ **I got back on track and I started to write this (sorry if this sounds so cheesy but it is the truth)**_.___**Special thanks to **_YourWorstNightMare33 and HarmonicSymphony_** for favoring, following, and review. Now on to the story. **

Akira and the rest of the Host club were in shock of how Haruhi looked so handsome. Tamaki then started to talk on how to be a gentleman and how to impress the guest. But then Haruhi zoned out and started to think of something. Just then Haruhi blurted the word "obnoxious" which caused Tamaki to go to his emo corner.

Akira then started to laugh really hard. Haruhi then started to laugh a little then followed by the rest of the Host club because of the reaction of Akira.

"_I can't believe that Haruhi just said that, I guess the Host club still didn't figure out she is a girl." Akira thought. _

But then Haruhi stated that Tamaki's speech about it had meaning to her, which made Tamaki back to his old self. After that the Host started to go home, while Akira was changing out of her maid outfit and back to the uniform she wore. The Chairman of the school told her that it was alright for her to wear it because she didn't have enough money to buy the girl's uniform.

So then Akira and Haruhi was starting to walk but was then stopped by Kyoya.

"**Akira you forgot your phone." Kyoya told Akira and handed her phone.**

"**Arigato" Akira thanked Kyoya. **

"**We'll see you tomorrow." Akira bid Kyoya good-bye and waved. **

"**Bye." Kyoya said.**

Akira and Haruhi started to walk home and then went their own ways. It was getting dark, so she thought that she was going to take the east route, which was through a dark alleyway. So Akira decided to take the easy route so she could arrive home early and finish her homework. But Akira then started to get scared because it was dark, but she didn't want to take the other route because she was tired. So then Akira started to walk.

"_Please Lord be with me in this time of need."Akira prayed. _

When Akira was walking, she then heard a sound and then turned around to look where the sound came from, but then she thought it could be a perverted man so she started to run and finally reached her home safely, but she didn't know that someone was following her. Akira then went in the house. Just then her Auntie, Hikari was cooking food for them.

"**Hey Akira, how was your first day of school." Hikari asked. **

"**It was ok, I made some friends." Akira said. **

"**Did you meet any cute boys?" Hikari questioned in delight. **

"**Umm no." Akira lied because she didn't want to hear her Aunt's talking about cute boys and making her have a boyfriend.**

"**Well that's bad because it's a rich school." Hikari said in a sad tone. **

"**I will go to my room and do my homework."Akira told Hikari. **

Akira then went to her room and started to finish her homework. She then thought of how her first day went and how she was included in the crazy Host Club. After that she then changed into her pajamas and went to brush her teeth. After that she went to bed and went to sleep.

When her alarm went on, Akira then woke up with a bad mood she wasn't a morning person. But she then forced herself to get up and get ready. She wore her uniform, but then wore mid-calf socks and black leather converse. She then put her long brown curly hair in a ponytail. Akira then got her backpack, cell phone, iPod, and her purple headphone. Akira then went to the kitchen to eat her breakfast and make her own lunch. Her aunt still didn't wake up, so she made a sandwich for lunch and ate cereal for breakfast. She then brushed her teeth and made her way to school. While Akira was walking, she saw Haruhi and then greeted her.

"**Konnichiwa Haruhi, Ohayo Gozaimasu (Hi Haruhi, good morning.)" Akira greeted. **

"**Oh Konnichiwa, Akira Ohayo Gozaimasu." Haruhi greeted back. **

"**Let's walk together Haruhi." Akira said.**

**Haruhi walked in agreement. **

Akira and Haruhi were walking together talking about the Host club, but then they heard a noise and then stopped walking. When they turned around they saw a group of boys who were around their age, but were drunk and trying to get close to them.

"**Hey there lady, you have a nice body." One of the boys said.**

"**Get lose you jerk." Haruhi exclaimed.**

"_Oh great some perverted boys, my day is just getting worse." Akira thought._

Akira and Haruhi were close to Ouran Academy so Akira thought of a plan.

"**Haruhi were close to Ouran Academy, go run and find help from the Host club or someone, I'll try to distract them and run like hell." Akira exclaimed. **

"**But Akira you might get harm." Haruhi pleaded. **

"**Trust me Haruhi, I know some fighting skills." Akira said.**

"_Thank God that my Dad taught me some fighting skills." Akira thought._

Haruhi then just gave up on trying stopping her plan so she started to run really fast to Ouran Academy to get help.

"**Oh looks like your little boyfriend left you." One guy said. **

"**He's not my boyfriend you perverted bitch." Akira shouted.**

"**Well lady you have a bad mouth." One Guy said and then grabbed her arm.**

"**Hey you jerk let go." Akira shouted.**

Just then the man applied more pressure on her arm. So then Akira punched the guy's face which made him have a bloody nose and fell unconscious. So then the other boys started to attack her but then Akira would beat their asses by kicking them in the private part, punching, and kicking. Still Akira got her left arm broken, got some scratches, some knife wounds but it wasn't bad because it was a small knife, and some bruises on her legs and arm. After the fight, Akira was so exhausted that she leaned on a pole nearby for support.

Then the Host club came on the right on time and saw how Akira was very badly beaten down but was surprised that all the boys were more beaten badly and were unconscious. So the Host club started to run to Akira so they could help her. When they reached her they found that she had fainted of being exhausted. But then Kyoya examined Akira and saw all her wounds, so then her picked her up bridal style. The Host was shocked because it was the first time that Kyoya ever picked a girl like that with so much care.

"_I think Kyoya likes Akira but he can't see it because he is blind in love." Tamaki thought. _

Afterwards the Host Club was going in Ouran Academy and classes were going to begin. When they entered, everyone was staring what was happening. So then they reached Music Room three. Kyoya placed Akira on the couch and then told the Host club to go get the School nurse.  
Tamaki then thought of a plan. He told Kyoya that rest of the Host club that they would find some supplies and go get the nurse and tell the teachers that they were going to be late, so they can leave Kyoya and Akira alone.

"**Tamaki-sempai are you trying to get Kyoya and Akira together?"Haruhi asked.**

"**Yea that you are right my son." Tamaki said.**

"**Tamaki I am not your son." Haruhi declared.**

"**Well they do look great as a couple." Hikaru said.**

**Kaoru agreed with his brother. **

"**Yea Hikaru is right, do you think Takashi?" Honey said in his childish voice. **

**Mori just nodded in agreement.**

"**Well I hope I can get them together."Tamaki said sincerely. **

**Author's Note**

**Thanks to those who favor, follow, and review. Sorry if I took a long time to update because I am doing some school work for summer and it sucks, I hate doing homework in the summer. Well I should stop complaining and tell you that I might take a long time to update so I am apologizing. But please be patient. But I may update a little early, because it only takes me three days to write a chapter. So see you in the next chapter. Also if I made any mistakes sorry for that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran and its characters. I just only own Akira and Hikari. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people, I am back. Thanks to those who favor, follow, and like my story. Special thanks to **_foxchick1_**for following. Sorry if I didn't updated quickly. **

When the rest of the Host club left, Kyoya again examined Akira if he missed anything. So then Kyoya got a first aid kit that he kept in case. He then got a cotton pad and soaked it with Hydrogen peroxide and started to wipe her wounds so it won't become infected, but it she didn't respond to the pain so Kyoya thought she was still exhausted. He then placed bandages to cover the wounds. He then examined Akira's face and Kyoya then started to blush a little. He then touched his face and it felt hot.

"_Maybe I'm sick, but I don't feel ill." Kyoya thought. _

Just then the nurse came and Kyoya then waited for the nurse to finish bandaging Akira's left arm. The nurse then told Kyoya that Akira's arm will be healed within a month, she then handed Kyoya some medication for pain. Kyoya then thanked the nurse.

After some time, Akira then started to wake up. She felt like crap. Her head started to hurt like hell and then her arm as well. Kyoya then noticed that Akira started to wake up, he then handed her a bottle a water and a pill. Akira then gladly accepted it.

"**Thank you Kyoya. Akira said.**

"**You're welcome." Kyoya said back. **

"**Sorry if I caused you to miss any classes." Akira then said. **

"**It's alright" Kyoya said. **

"**Well I will be at class you can rest here or you can go home." Kyoya said. **

"**I will just go to class now, I feel ok now." Akira said. **

"**I think that is not a good option."Kyoya said. **

"**Kyoya I am alright, plus they didn't get badly hurt." Akira exclaimed.**

"**What do you mean you didn't get badly hurt, you were unconscious and they might have even done something worse and we were worried about you." Kyoya declared. **

"**Still Kyoya thank you for your concern, but it still doesn't change my mind that I still have to go to my classes and my music program if I don't my scholarship will be taken from me." Akira said. **

**"Fine do whatever you want. But keep this is mind that at least stay away from danger." Kyoya then went to his own classes.****  
**  
Akira then got her bag and then went to her own classes. After that time went by quickly and Akira then got ready to leave class and go to her music program. But then Tamaki went by her desk.

**"You know Akira we were all worried for you especially Kyoya but I never saw him be worried for someone else." Tamaki told her****  
**  
**" Sorry if I actually made you worry, I didn't want Haruhi to get in trouble." Akira reasoned out because she didn't want Haruhi to get harm because she didn't want to feel the pain of seeing someone she cares get in trouble.****  
**  
**"It's alright I think you can get a rest from doing your job and please don't fight someone who is twice the size you are and who is stronger, you were lucky because they were drunk." Tamaki said to Akira.******

**"I will try not to fight again but I can't make that as a promise and I got to get going I have to attend my music program." Akira then waved bye to Tamaki.****  
**  
While in her music program, their teacher asked for them to be pared to a group in 2 for a project they had to do. Akira was then pared with a boy name Hiro. Hiro was a handsome boy who knew how to play the piano and the flute. He had short black hair, hazel color eyes, and was very smart. He was in class 2- A just like Akira. Akira would see him in her Biology class but they wouldn't speak to each other.

**"You must be Kiruma Akira it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Tanaka Hiro." He greeted.******

**"Hello Tanaka-San, it is also nice to meet you." Akira greeted back.******

**"Umm what happened to you?" Hiro asked in shock.****  
**  
Akira didn't want to tell him the truth so she made a stupid excuse that she had fell down the stairs because of her clumsiness. Hiro thought that Akira was lying but he didn't want to disturb her even more so they started to work on their project and thinking of ideas. After that Akira then got her stuff and got ready to visit the host club, she still could help the host club even thought she had a broken arm because she was a fast healer.

Akira then reached Music Room Three just a little early. The entire Host club members were there getting ready and they saw who came in.

**" Hey everyone. "Akira greeted.****  
**  
**"Oh hey Aki-chan are you feeling alright?" Honey asked while holding Usa-chan.******

**" Yea thanks Honey-sempai." Akira said with one of her fake smiles.**

"**Oh hi Akira-sempai are you ok?" Haruhi asked very concerned. **

"**Yes thank you Haruhi." Akira thanked. **

"**I wanted to tell everyone that I am sorry that I caused everyone to worry about me." Akira apologized.**

"**It's alright Aki-chan." Honey exclaimed**

"**Hmm." Mori said.**

"**It's ok Akira-sempai thanks for standing up for me too." Haruhi said.**

**Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kauro then went to hug Akira. **

"**It's ok Akira." They said in unison while hugging Akira to death. **

"**Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru please let Akira go, she can't even breathe." Kyoya said while giving them his known death glare. **

**Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru then let Akira go. **

"**I can still work as a maid though, but I can't still model clothes." Akira told them. **

"**Well you're in the music program may as well sing, so we can earn more profits and Tamaki can play the piano." Kyoya reasoned out. **

"**Wait Akira you're in the music program." Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey asked.**

"**Well yea that's how I got in Ouran by a Music Scholarship." Akira said with an expressionless face. **

"**Oh." They said bluntly. **

"**Well I should change now." Akira said. **

So Akira then changed in her maid's outfit without any trouble because she used to get her arm broken, while she was young.

_Flashback_

_There was a young girl with long brown curly hair and dark brown eyes, who was playing on the money bars. The girl was having so much fun while she was being watched by young women who looked more like her, she had long brown curly hair but had light brown eyes. She was very beautiful just like her daughter. _

_But then the young girl fell while playing on the monkey bars and landed on her left arm. The young girl then started to cry for her Mom._

"_**Mommy." The young girl exclaimed while tears were falling down her rosy colored cheeks.**_

"_**Akira I am coming." The lady called. **_

_The beautiful lady then kneeled down to her and picked her in her arms very carefully. She then was helped by her husband, who was very handsome; he had dark short brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a light complexion. Everyone at the park thought that they were the perfect family. _

_Her husband then looked at his daughter's arm and saw that it was broken and had a large wound on it. So he went to get his materials he needed to heal his daughter, after that he then applied an ointment on the wound and then wrapped the little girl's delicate arm. While doing that his wife was singing to her daughter, so she cannot think about the pain, which worked. After that the little girl fell asleep and the family went home. _

_When they reached their home, Akira and her mom was changing her clothes. Her mom then taught Akira how to carefully change her clothes when she had a broken arm because her parents were doctors. She then lay down on her bed while her mom sang to her while she slept for the night. _

_End of Flashback_

Akira then looked at her broken left arm and it reminded her of that time when she was young and how she wanted to become a doctor just like her parents because she didn't want anyone to feel pain. So then Akira looked at herself in the mirror and saw how she resembled her mother so much. She thought she had her dad's dark yet beautiful eyes and her mother's nose and face shaped. When she was in middle school, she would receive a love letter twice a week from the boys in her class but didn't respond to them because she was focusing in school and reaching her goal to become a doctor.

**Author's Note **

**Hello everyone sorry if I took so long to update. Thanks those who favor, Follow, and review. Please review what you think about the chapter and reviews keep me motivated. Please stay tuned to my new story A MAID IN SECRET, but don't worry I will continue a rose in the garden, if you want more info about the story please visit my Bio. I also thought that I might do a little ask the host, characters, and author after every chapter, so Pm me or review if you want to ask any questions! I will meet you guys in the next chapter, so stay tuned and sorry for mistakes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I am back, sadly there are no questions for the Host, characters, and author to be asked.**

**Honey: Aww there are no questions Angie-chan? -With sad Expression-**

**Angie: Sadly not Honey-sempai, but don't worry maybe next chapter.**

**Honey: Well ok please ask questions for us –With puppy eyes and holding Usa-chan.- **

**Angie: Well Honey, please do the Disclaimer. **

**Honey: Angie-chan does not own Ouran and its characters only Aki-chan, Hikari-chan, and Hiro-chan and special thanks to **_Hiken08 _**for following Angie-chan's story.**

**Well let's get to the story. **

When Akira stepped out of the dressing room, she was surprised on how the Host club was quickly to get ready for today. When they were done, the rest of the Host club were in the middle of room and were huddled together, to get ready to greet the customers, while Akira was beside the door to open it and designate the customers to their favorite host. When Akira came there were a lot of girls who were so excited. So Akira then led the first group of girls to their host, while the other groups of girls were seated in different couches drinking commoners' coffee and eating pastries imported from different places.

"_Why do these dumb asses always call instant coffee to commoners' coffee?" Akira thought._

While she was thinking she realized that Tamaki still didn't recognized that Haruhi was a girl, but then she remembered that most of the Host club already knew Haruhi was a female because Akira was observant. She then went with her little cart filled with different desserts and had a tea pot filled with tea and another filled with hot water also a jar with instant coffee.

When Akira was serving the customers, she saw how Haruhi was talking to the girls at his table and would be all fangirling whatever he said.

"_Wow girls at this school are really weird, they go all crazy when you say something cheesy."Akira thought. _

She then looked over at Tamaki's table, but saw him starring at Haruhi and came over there to give her a hug because he thought that Haruhi was really cute at hosting. Then Haruhi called Mori sempai for helped. So then Mori helped her. Akira then saw a red haired girl who was starring at Haruhi with evilness. Akira then thought that she should keep an eye for that girl and also try to protect Haruhi because Akira thought that girl would do something bad, but then continued her work.

When no one was looking the red haired girl named Ayanokoukji grabbed Akira's and Haruhi's bags and then went to the fountain without letting anyone notice her. She then threw the bags in the water and left to go to her limo. **(A/N: That sneaky bitch. Sorry back to the story. ****) **

When Hosting was done the Akira then changed back to her uniform and looked for her bag, but she didn't found it. She then asked Haruhi if she saw her bag.

"**Hey Haruhi did you see my bag?" Akira asked. **

"**No sorry Akira-sempai, but did you see mine?" Haruhi asked too. **

"**Wait your bag is missing too?"Akira then asked.**

"**Yeah."Haruhi answered. **

So then Akira again looked the whole room with Haruhi to look for their bags. When Akira looked out the window with the fountain, she then noticed that there were floating bags in water and paper and notebooks wet. She then went to Haruhi.

"**Haruhi I think I found our bags."Akira told Haruhi in a worried tone.**

"**Oh well why do you sound worried?" Haruhi asked. **

Akira then grabbed Haruhi's wrist and then went down the stairs to go outside. When they reached the fountain, Haruhi was then shocked on who would do this. But then took out her shoes and socks and went in the fountain to grab her things. Akira then did the same and went to grab her things. While they were looking for their money and wallet, but then Tamaki was there and got the wallet of Haruhi while Hiro got the wallet of Akira. Haruhi and Akira were again shocked.

"**You guys didn't have to do this." Akira and Haruhi said together. **

"**It's ok plus who did this?" Hiro asked while Akira grabbed her wallet from Hiro.**

"**Well we don't know." Haruhi asked. **

"**Haruhi and Akira do you guys know who can do this." Tamaki asked.**

"**Well no Tamaki-sempai and thanks." Haruhi thanked Tamaki.**

"**And it's on our first days in Ouran." Haruhi added. **

"_Well maybe that red haired girl did it, but she maybe couldn't do it because maybe she is too decent." Akira thought. _

"**Well thanks Tanaka-san". Akira thanked. **

"**You can call me by my first name." Hiro told Akira.**

"**Well we should be going now Haruhi". Akira said.**

"**Well thanks again." Akira and Haruhi told them. **

Akira and Haruhi then started to put their socks and shoes on and started to walk together, but then had to separate. Akira then reached her home safely. She was then greeted by her aunt.

"**Oh gosh Akira what happened to you and why is your bag soaking wet." Hikari asked. **

"**I am alright, I just fell down the stairs and my bag fell in the fountain in my school." Akira told her aunt.**

"**Well I am going to my room to rest and do homework." Akira also added. **

"**Ok but do you want dinner?" Hikari asked her niece. **

"**No I am not hungry, but thanks." Akira answered.**

"**Well ok but I will cook more food and leave it on the table for you, if you changed your mind." Hikari said.**

"**Thanks." Akira told her aunt. **

Akira then went to her room and took a shower. She then put on her shorts and a long sleeved t shirt. After that she went to her vanity and brushed her hair and added a flower clip with pearls her parents gave her on her birthday. She then started to cry on how much she missed her parents, she would cry when she was alone because she of course didn't want to appear weak and would get through by herself. She then wiped her tears and finished her homework. After that she did eat a little food and went to brush her teeth. Akira then felt tired and went to bed.

Akira then woke up by the sound of her loud alarm. She woke up in a bad mood because her body started to ach. So Akira then took a pill and drank water. She then got ready and putted on her uniform but instead of a periwinkle blazer she putted on a sweater vest, a short sleeved button down shirt, a black skirt, a red tie, and long white socks with black school shoes. When she was done she grabbed her bag with her cell phone and her iPod. Akira then ate breakfast her aunt prepared and grabbed her bento and putted the bento in her bag. Akira brushed her teeth and styled her hair by French braiding her bangs and pinned it with the clip. She then greeted her aunt good-bye.

"**Good-bye Aunt Hikari." Akira then waved bye to her Aunt. **

"**Have a good day at school and try not to overwork yourself; your arm is still broken."Hikari said. **

Akira then walked to Ouran, when she spotted Haruhi they greeted each other and walked together to Ouran.

**Author's Note**

**Well thanks to those who follow, favor, and review. I also created a cover picture for my new story A MAID IN SECRET and while writing this I actually was listening to Guilty Beauty Love in English, I really like the song it's so Tamaki. Don't forget to ask questions or fan mail for the Host, characters, and author.**

**Honey: Also please ask questions for me –with cute teary puppy eyes. - And Angie-chan does not own Ouran. **

**Angie and Honey: See you in the next chapter and stay tuned for the new story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Angie: Hey everyone, I am back and thanks to those who follow, favorite, and review. Also again there is no fan mail or questions for the host, characters, and me. Well please review or pm me if you have any questions or fan mail. Also Kaoru do the disclaimer. **

**Kaoru: But can Hikaru do it with me?**

**Angie: Ok, just because I'm not mean.**

**Kaoru and Hikaru: Angie does not own Ouran and its characters. **

**Angie: thanks also Kaoru you do the next part. **

**Kaoru: Oh yea also read **_**Cough, Cough, Opps! By: damn-all-potatoes**_**. It is really good story. And the author is a really nice person. - Finishes with a wink for **_**damn-all-potatoes**_**-. **

**Angie: OK Kaoru you can stop with the flirting, also sorry for not updating quickly, I was so cooped with summer work. Special thanks to **_Shiloh374, imjaysong, and Thetroublewithexes _**for following and favoring.****Let's get to the story. **

Akira and Haruhi then went their separate ways to their own classes. Before Akira went to her classes, she then went to her locker to get her essential items for her class. When she opened her locker she then saw a ring, with a simple fake diamond on it and the band was engraved "together forever" in the inside, she then realized that it was the ring she received when she was little by her childhood friend.

_Flashback_

_Young Akira was playing on the playground in the park, she didn't have her parents with her because they were busy with work, but she did have a maid who was taking care of her. Akira was then playing on her own when a group of boys who were older then her started to annoy her. _

"_**Hey there little girl, wan to play with us." One boy said. **_

"_**No thank you." Akira then answered back. **_

_But then one boy grabbed Akira and started to push her around. But then Akira was then grabbed by a boy who had black short hair, black onyx eyes with a tint of grey and was wearing glasses. She noticed this because Akira's face was so close to his face. _

"_**I believe that you should stop or I will call the police force." The boy said darkly. **_

_The boys noticed who it was and started to run away. Akira then was on the verged of tears because her arms were sore because they boys held Akira's harm so harshly and applied so much pressure that it caused bruises. _

"_**Thank you so much for helping me." Akira thanked the boy. **_

"_**No problem are you alright." The boy asked. **_

"_**Yes I am alright." Akira just lied. **_

"_**You're lying; let me see your arm."The boy told Akira. **_

_The boy then examined Akira's arm, he then grabbed a small first aid and then applied a gel for discoloring of the bruising and wrapped her arm. _

"_**Thank you again." Akira said. **_

"_**It's alright, what is your name." The boy asked. **_

"_**Akira." She answered. **_

"_**Well Akira, I can see you still sad, so follow me." The boy asked. **_

_Akira and the boy then went to a gift shop that was near the park. They then entered the store. While Akira was browsing, the boy then found a ring with a fake diamond on it; he then bought it and gave it to Akira. _

"_**Here Akira, I hope this will cheer you up." The boy then got Akira's hand and slid the ring on her ring finger. **_

"_**Thank you so much." Akira then smiled and hugged the boy.**_

_The boy was shocked a little because it was unexpected and Akira's smile was beautiful, but he then hugged her back. So Akira and the boy then went back to the park. When they reached the park, they played tag for a while but then the boy's maid called him because they were going home. _

"_**Well Akira, it was nice meeting you, but I must depart." The boy said.**_

"_**Ok good-bye." Akira greeted. **_

_Akira then realized that she didn't get his name, but it was too late because he already left. She was then sad but thought she may see him again. While Akira was riding in her car to go home, she then examined the ring she has received; she then noticed that inside of the ring it was engraved___"together forever"._____Akira then____reached her home and was getting ready for bed, she then got on her bed and open her curtain to reveal the sparkling stars. Akira then saw a big star and wished that one day she will see the boy again and know his name. _

_End of Flashback _

Akira then grabbed the ring, it was being held by a chain because it didn't fit her finger anymore and just turned it into a necklace. She then put the chain with the ring onto her neck. She then packed her stuff and went to her classes.

TIME SKIPS

Akira was then done with her classes and she went to the music program she attends. When she reached there she was then greeted by Hiro.

"**Hey Akira how was your day." Hiro asked. **

"**Oh hey Hiro, it was alright how about yours." Akira asked Hiro. **

"**It was fine, but we should get working on our project." Hiro told. **

"**Ok." Akira answered. **

So Akira and Hiro worked on the project they had been doing with their time in the music program.** (A/N: You will guys know what the project is in the next chapter.) **

TIME SKIPS

Akira then spotted Haruhi and greeted her.

"**Hey Haruhi, how was your day." Akira asked. **

"**It was alright, nice ring, where did you get it." Haruhi then asked. **

"**Oh a childhood friend gave it to me." Akira answered. **

"**Well we should be heading to the Host club or we will be late." Haruhi said. **

Haruhi and Akira then walked together; they then reached Music Room Three. When they opened the door they were shocked to see the Host club dressed as detectives. The host club was dressed with black pants, a black long sleeved shirt, a detective's hat and coat. But Honey was wearing a fake mustache, which made them him cute, Mori had a briefcase, Tamaki had a smoke pipe, the twins had magnifying glasses, and of course Kyoya had his black notebook.

"**What's with the detective outfit?" Haruhi and Akira said in unison. **

"**We are cosplaying today, so you both have to wear it too." Tamaki said in delight.**

The twins then grabbed Haruhi and Akira to the dressing room with their outfits, but the girls then kicked the twins out. Haruhi wore the same as the boys and Akira was slightly different, instead of plants she had a black skirt, white knee length socks and brown boots, Haruhi then binoculars. Their outfits are similar to Sherlock Holmes. When they got out of the dressing rooms, the host club was in awe because of how cute they looked, except for Mori and Kyoya. When that was over they then got ready for the club to start.

**Author's note**

**I hope you guys enjoy reading this, but I might be delayed on updating because I have a school event for incoming freshmen and work for school. Also you guys should also read **_**damn-all-potatoes; it's really a good story and the plot is really different and interesting. **_**Sorry if you guys didn't like the concept of the chapter, just made this in an hour not to be bragging and sorry for mistakes. See you guys in the next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Angie: Hello everyone, thanks for those who follow, favor, and review, I think I will stop doing the ask the host, characters, and me questions or fan mail, because I didn't receive any questions for the last three chapters, but if you have any questions for us, we will answer it. Tamaki do the disclaimer. **

**Tamaki: Well thank you princess, I am so excited to do the disclaimer, this is such a great privileged. **

**Thank y- **

**Angie :( covers Tamaki's mouth with tape.) Special thanks to **_Natsuki56 and Sailormoonfan26 _**for favoring, oh yeah Tamaki didn't do the Disclaimer. (Uncovers Tamaki's mouth.) **

**Tamaki: FINALLY! Angie does not Ouran and its characters. **

**Angie: Thanks Tamaki, let's get to the story. **

When the girls entered, they were then squealing because of how the host looked really handsome and cute in their detective cosplays. They then were designated to their host and the host club started like the usual. Akira was then preparing the snacks when Ayankojicame in the kitchen, which Akira was surprised at the first day but then realized that this is a rich school and anything is possible like a small kitchen in a music room.

"**Hello, but shouldn't you be with your host?" Akira asked with polite.**

"**Yea, but I just wanted to tell you that Haruhi and you should go back to where you dirty scumbags came from." ****Ayankoji ****said.**

"**What did you say?" Akira then was filled with rage, but then tried to stop from beating the crap at the girl.**

"**Are you that deaf?" She then replied.**

"**I'm just stopping myself from beating the crap out of you." Akira then shouted.**

Just then Haruhi then came in, so the girl left. Haruhi then started to help Akira prepare the snacks.

"**What happened?" Haruhi asked.**

"**It was nothing?" Akira said now in a calm tone.**

Haruhi didn't asked Akira more questions about it, but she had a hint that Ayankojididn't like them both unlike the other girls after that Haruhi went back to her customers. Akira then placed the snacks and the beverages on the cart and started to serve the customers, she then again received compliments about how cute and pretty she looked in the girl's version of the detective cosplay. Akira then went to Honey and Mori's station to serve snacks.

"**Hello would you like something?" Akira asked.**

"**Hey Aki-chan, can I have a strawberry cake and you look pretty, right Takashi?" Honey said with cuteness.**

"**Yea" Mori said.**

"**Thank you Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai, and here is your strawberry cake." Akira then placed the small plate of cake in front of Honey, which he delightedly ate it.**

"**Would you ladies like something?" Akira then asked.**

"**I would like a refill of my tea, Kiruma-san." one of the girls said.**

"**Ok." Akira answered back.**

Akira then filled the girl's cup of tea and went to serve the other customers and the other host, when she finished serving the others; she then went to Kyoya's table to serve him.

"**Hello Kyoya, would you like anything?" Akira asked with a fake smile.**

"**I would like some tea please." Kyoya answered lifting his gaze to Akira, when he noticed a necklace she was wearing, he then found a ring hanging on the chain, he was then surprised to see the ring, he then remembered that he had given a ring to a young girl to cheer her up when he was in America.**

"**Ok" Akira then made his tea. While she was making the tea, Kyoya then gazed the ring and remember that day of his childhood, he then smiled but it was unnoticeable, but his eyes shown happiness. He then took out his black notebook and started to write about it and did some of the finances for the host club. Akira then placed the cup of tea in front of Kyoya.**

"**Thank you." Kyoya said.**

"**You're welcome." Akira replied with her fake smile.**

"_**I hope I can see her real smile again." Kyoya thought.**_

**Just then a loud crash then broke the thoughts of Kyoya. Akira and Kyoya they found Haruhi on top of ****Ayankoji****, so then Akira then ran to aid Haruhi. **

"**Get away from me you pervert." ****Ayankoji then shouted.**

"**Hey, you ugly liar, Haruhi didn't do it you just wanted to frame her." Akira said. **

"**You're the liar, Tamaki help me." Ayankoji pleaded. **

Just then Hikaru and Kaoru came, but then poured cold water on them from the silver pitcher, which made Haruhi, Akira, but Ayankoji didn't get to wet because she pushed Akira in front of her to protect her.

"**I'm sorry princess, but you were the one who placed Akira's and Haruhi's possessions in the fountain." Tamaki stated. **

"**But you don't have evidence that I did it." Ayankoji said in anger. **

"**Plus I know that Haruhi wouldn't do such a thing, because of lying and damaging someone's belongings, you are now banned from the Host Club." Tamaki shouted, which made everyone attention's to them. **

"**Tamaki, you made a stupid mistake." Ayankoji said while crying and running away. **

"**Well I apologize ladies, but the host club must end." Kyoya stated. **

The girls were disappointed that the Host club ended and blamed Ayankoji for the departure from their Host. But then the girls left.

"**Wow Tamaki, thank you for believing me." Haruhi said with happiness. **

"**I know that my son would never do that but because you have caused the club to end early you must know get 1,000 customers." Tamaki stated. **

"**But it wasn't Haruhi's fault." Akira stated. **

"**Do you want me to add more?" Kyoya said darkly, pushing his glasses. **

"**No." Haruhi said. **

"**I think you guys should get changed." Hikaru said.**

"**Yea before you get sick, especially Akira you're more soaked in water than Haruhi." Kaoru said after his brother. **

"_Well pouring water on us wasn't necessary." Akira thought. _

"**I will just changed back into my uniform" Akira spoke. **

"**But then Haruhi doesn't have a spare one." Akira then asked. **

"**Don't worry about that, we have it covered, but please change." Kyoya stated handing Haruhi a bag. **

"**Thanks sempai." Haruhi then went into the changing room with Akira. **

While Akira was changing her white tank top that she wore underneath her white top for her detective outfit got wet, but then she remember that she was wearing a dark purple bra. Akira then thought she could use her sweater vest to cover up, but then she left it in her locker because the day was sunny. Akira had then no choice, so she put her clothes on with her dark purple bra showing underneath her white collared shirt.

"_Damn why does this have to happen?" Akira thought. _

**IN HARUHI'S CHANGING ROOM**

Haruhi then checked if any was there but saw no one, so she then took out her black tie with a strip of pink going down and started to unbutton her shirt, when she was almost to the unbuttoning the last button, she then noticed that Tamaki had lift the curtains and saw her pink tank top strip.

"**I-I, j-just went to give you a t-towel." Tamaki stuttered because of being shocked and walking back wards with a dark red face. **

TIME SKIPS

"**Haruhi you're a girl!" Tamaki asked. **

"**Well yea." She then showed her middle school I.D. **

"**And thanks Kyoya-sempai for giving me a uniform." Haruhi thanked Kyoya while playing with the skirt. **

Tamaki then just stood there stunned.After that Akira then stepped out and noticed that everyone found out that Haruhi was a girl.

"**Oh you guys found out that Haruhi was a girl." Akira then stated.**

"**Yea we already knew, but boss just found out." The twins said. **

Just then everyone was looking at Akira and staring at her chest because they noticed that her bra was slightly showing and the straps. They then had red faces especially Mori and Kyoya but except for Haruhi.

"**Hey you perverts stop looking, my tank top got wet and I left my vest in my locker." Akira stated. **

They then looked away and started to stare at different ways. Akira and Haruhi then started to clean up the music room while the rest of the hosts were doing homework because their limos were going to arrive later.

Kyoya was then doing some homework but wasn't concentrated because he kept thinking of the incident with Akira and her bra. So he tried to read a book, but that didn't work, so he then went to the boy's bathroom to wash his face with cold water. He then spattered his face with cool water and looked himself at the mirror.

"_Why can't I concentrate, but I must say Akira looked hot." Kyoya thought but then mind slapped himself for thinking like that. _

He then went back to the Music Room and saw that Akira already had her vest on and then they got ready to go home.

**Author's note**

**Hey everyone, sorry if I didn't post a chapter early because I am getting ready for school and yea. Sorry if I didn't mention your name earlier if you favor or/and follow and I'm really sorry if I didn't mention the project Akira and Hiro were to do, because I didn't think of one yet, but if you have any ideas feel free to PM me or REVIEW. See you guys in the next chapter. **

**P.S: Sorry for mistakes. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Angie: Hello everyone, I'm really happy because of all the support that I receive from the reviews and the people who favor and follow my story. I'm also happy because I ordered the Ouran High School Host Club t- shirt and got it today and it's awesome, sorry if I sound like I'm bragging. I'm updating my story quickly because I'm going to school in a few days, so yea. Well Mori do the disclaimer. **

**Mori: Is sleeping from the boredom of Angie's speech. **

**Angie: MORI WAKE UP! **

**Mori: Is then woken up, but is still asleep. Starts to flirt with Angie.**

**Angie: (Sweats drop) Hey Mori get a hold of yourself. **

**Mori: Sorry, Angie does not own Ouran and its characters (yawns cutely). **

**Angie: Thanks Mori-sempai and special thanks to **_Kashia Hana, Killer Angel2, ciarra, ili(guest), and greatly special thanks to wolverrina. _**On to the story. **

Akira was then walking home while listening to her favorite song, Sakura kiss, on her iPod. But she didn't know that there was someone following. Akira then felt the feeling of someone following her but she didn't get harm or anything, but felt that she was being protected. Akira then reached the door of her apartment. When she entered she then noticed that her Aunt, Hikari wasn't home yet. She then remembered that her aunt was working overtime just to pay for the rent and groceries. Akira then thought of cooking dinner for her aunt just to commemorate the hard work her aunt did for her. So Akira then went to her room to change her clothes, so that her uniform wouldn't get dirty. Akira's arm was healing faster, so she didn't have to wear a cast but a gauze.

When Akira reached her room, she then got a pair of yoga pants, a white t-shirt, and some flip-flops. She then went to the kitchen to grab some ingredients to make Mac and cheese and chocolate cake. Mac and cheese was one of Akira's favorite foods. She learnt to cook and make Mac and cheese form her mother, but also she learned to make different foods from her mother when she was young.

_Flashback _

_Young Akira was in the kitchen with her mother who was cooking Mac and cheese. Akira was then helping her mother grab some cheese and milk. She then gave the ingredients to her mom. Her mom then thanked her and started to grab the cooked noodles, while Akira was then melting the cheese and pouring some milk. Her mom, Naomi, was then laughing on how cute her daughter looked when she had that determination on her face when Akira was always doing a task even though it was small. _

_Just then they heard the front door opened. Akira then knew who it was, it was her father, Ryan, who had came from the door and entered the kitchen. Akira was so happy to see her father, so she ran to him and hugged him tightly while her arms were laid on his shoulder and her father kneeling down to hug Akira tightly. Her father then released his hug from Akira, to kiss his wife. Akira was so happy to have her mom and dad home because they were busy but also they made time for her. After that they then sat to eat the Mac and cheese that her mom and Akira made. _

_End of Flashback_

Akira was then saddened from the thought of that day. She always wished that she will be reunited with her mom and dad. But then continued to cook the Mac and cheese she enjoyed. Her mom then told her that when you put your greatest effort and determination to something it will go well, but when you add love it will be more splendid. Akira then heard the door opened and greeted her aunt.

"**Hello Aunt Hikari." Akira greeted with a fake smile. **

"**Hi Akira, it smells good." Hikari commented. **

"**Oh I just cooked Mac and cheese." Akira answered back. **

"**Wow, I'm getting hungry now, so I will get the bowls and spoons." Hikari said in delight. **

"**Ok." Akira said. **

Akira and Hikari then ate Mac and cheese while they talked about their day.

"**So Akira what happened at school?" Hikari said with a smile.**

"**Nothing really happened, just the usual." Akira said. **

"**What happened at work?" Akira then asked. **

"**Nothing, just the same." Hikari said. **

"**Well, I'm done are you done Auntie?" Akira asked. **

"**Yes thank you, sweetie."Hikari said with a sweet smile. **

Akira then grabbed her bowl and her Auntie's bowl. She then went to the kitchen and started to wash the dishes. Her aunt went to her own room to change out of her black pencil skirt and long sleeved buttoned down collared shirt. Akira then went to her room did her homework, took a shower, and went to bed.

IN THE MORNING

Akira then woke up from the sound of her damn alarm clock, she was always in a bad mood because of course her blood type was AB. She then got a hold of herself and went to the bathroom to do her morning routine. She then was dressed in a black buttoned downed short sleeved shirt, the white vest, black skinny jeans, and white converse. Akira then put her long curly brown hair into a ponytail and braided her side bangs. She then went to grab her bag and stuff. She then went to the kitchen to eat breakfast, which was toast with strawberry jam. She then prepared her lunch which was leftover Mac and cheese. She then saw the uneaten chocolate cake and thought she would give some to the Host club. She was then finished preparing, so she brushed her teeth and went out to go to school.

Akira then spotted Haruhi and they walked together. They did have a little conversation about the Host club and what was happening at school. They then reached Ouran Academy and was about to enter when their arms was grabbed by the twins. Kaoru had Akira's arm and Hikaru had Haruhi's arm. Haruhi and Akira were then dragged to the Host club. They then entered the doors of Music Room three and were greeted by Tamaki.

"**Well good morning my loving beautiful daughters." Tamaki said.**

"**Good Morning, Tamaki-sempai and everyone." Haruhi greeted with a smile. **

Tamaki then was delighted with Haruhi's smile that he then rushed to Haruhi to give one of his squeezing death hug but then Haruhi moved to the side, which made Tamaki fall on his face and started to cry.

"_Nice one, Haruhi." Akira thought. _

"**Mommy, why is our daughter avoiding me?" Tamaki said with sadness. **

"**I'm only a second year student and I already have four children." Kyoya commented. **

"**Hahaha." Akira started to laugh. **

"**Well, why did you bring us here?"Akira then added after her laughing. **

"**We were going to have a host club meeting."Kyoya answered. **

"**Well while we are having a meeting, I made some chocolate cake last night, so do you guys want some." Akira asked with a fake smile. **

Tamaki then was delighted Akira's smile, so he then went to hug Akira with his big death hug. Tamaki was then determined to get a hug from Akira because he didn't get a hug from Haruhi. Akira then noticed Tamaki determination face, so she then moved away from Tamaki's hug, but then her calculations were wrong and Tamaki caught Akira and so Tamaki was happy that he caught Akira and hugged her tightly. But fro Akira, she was trying to get away from Tamaki, but she did the unexpected.

"**KYOYA HELP ME." Akira shouted because that was the first thing that came out of her mind. **

"**Tamaki let go of her she can't breathe." Kyoya said with darkness.**

But Tamaki didn't listen to Kyoya and just kept hugging Akira. So then Kyoya sighed, pushing up his glasses and grabbed Akira from Tamaki (Mori style). Akira was then shocked and had a tomato red face, Kyoya was also slightly red but unnoticeable. The twins then spotted this and started to grin evilly. After that Kyoya then placed Akira down with gentleness and Tamaki was then surprised and dumfound.

"**Kyoya you didn't have to go that far." Tamaki said. **

"**Well Akira was having a hard time to take in oxygen." Kyoya said. **

"**Oh, sorry Momma and Akira, but let's get into our meeting."Tamaki said while spinning princely. **

"**Can I have some of your cake Aki-chan?"Honey said with gladness.**

"**Yes of course, honey-sempai." Akira said with her face starting to ease down. **

The rest of the Host started to grab some cake from Akira, except for Kyoya. Akira then went in front of him.

"**Kyoya would you like some cake?"Akira asked. **

"**I am not found of sweets."Kyoya said while writing something down into his black notebook of his. **

"**C'mon Kyoya eat some cake." Akira said while pushing a fork near him. **

"**I said no." Kyoya stated with annoyance. **

"**Please Kyoya, I made this with love."Akira said with puppy eyes.**

"**NO." Kyoya then stated with more annoyance.**

"**PLEASE." Akira said with verging tears coming out of her puppy dog eyes. **

"**NO"**

"**PLEASE." **

"**NO."**

"**PLEASE." **

"FINE." Kyoya then took the fork and shoved it inside his mouth. He then started to take the taste of the smooth velvety chocolate mousse. He then tasted the rich moist cake. Kyoya then thought this was the best cake he ever tasted, so he then took a piece of Akira's cake and started to eat it with pleasure.

The host club then started to the meeting while eating the cake with pleasure also.

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry if this was boring, I will try to make it more interesting. I just wanted to tell you guys that updating will become irregular, so I will try to update every weekend maybe Saturday or Sunday because of High School, well see you guys in the next chapter and sorry for mistakes. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Angie: Hey everyone, I am back, I didn't get to update quickly because of school and homework. So like I said I will update every weekend, maybe Friday, Saturday, but mostly Sunday, Haruhi do the Disclaimer.**

**Haruhi: I don't want to do the Disclaimer and I have to study. **

**Angie: Please Haruhi – With puppy dog eyes- **

**Haruhi: I said NO**

**Angie: Fine then I will write a Fan fiction about you and Tamaki **

**Haruhi: -Starts to blush- Fine, Angie does not own Ouran and if she did she would have made a season 2. **

**Angie: That you are correct Haruhi, special thanks to mia 406, a guest, wolverrina, xoxo-vivi-xoxo. Let's get to the story. **

Akira and Haruhi were just sitting in the red lovely couches listening while the meeting was about what their next cosplay was about. Akira was really bored she was their just listening on the ideas that Tamaki just ranted. Just then Akira then started to sneeze like crazy.

"**Akira, why are you sneezing continuously?" Kauro asked. **

"**Yea what's up with you?" Hikaru said after his brother.**

"**I don't know maybe I just have allergies." Akira said after a sneeze. **

"**Bless you my dear daughter." Tamaki said with a princely smile. **

"**Thanks." Akira said. **

"**Did you guys finalize on what we are going to do for the cosplay on Wednesday." Akira said. **

"**Nope and this is just wasting my time, sempai." Haruhi stated with a pout. **

Just then the bell rang and that meant classes were about to start. So the Host club thought they will just continue thinking after the Host club. Akira then got her stuff from her locker and went to her first class which was Science. Akira and Kyoya had almost the same schedule but Akira had to take Physical Education because she was just a transfer student.

AT SCIENCE CLASS

"**Hey Kyoya." Akira waved and went to her seat which was next to Kyoya. **

"**Well hello Akira." Kyoya said while pushing his glasses up. **

"**Did you think of an idea for the cosplay?" Akira asked. **

"**Nope and I dislike cosplaying." Kyoya stated while writing in his black notebook. **

"**Why?" Akira asked with a hint of curiosity. **

"**First it's a nuisance to change clothing and second it cost a lot." Kyoya stated. **

The teacher then arrived in the class and class started. While in class Akira and Kyoya were taking notes, just then Hiro then slipped a note to Akira(**A/N: Hiro is also in Akira's science class and I might do a love triangle with a twist)**. Akira then got the note not noticing Kyoya with a hint of jealous.

Akira then read the note_**: Hey Akira, do you want to come over my house to work on our project, today.**_

Akira then ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote:_** Sorry Hiro, I can't, I've got to attend the Host club.**_Akira then handed the note over to Hiro, which he wasn't sitting far from her.

The teacher then told the class that there was going to be a partner project that consists of building an ecosystem. Hiro then thought of being Akira's partner, so he was going to ask her, but then when he was about to ask her, Akira was asking Kyoya to be her partner which of course Kyoya agreed because he wanted to be close to his childhood friend. Hiro then became angry with Kyoya and wanted revenge.

AFTER CLASSES

Akira then arrived to her music program which they were doing a project, which of course was that there was going to be a completion among the groups and the winner would receive extra credit for their other classes.

While during their project, Akira and Hiro was still thinking of a song to perform. Akira was then not feeling well. She then wished that the music program would be over soon. Hiro then noticed this.

"**Akira, are you ok?' Hiro asked with concern. **

"**Yea I'm find you don't need to worry about me." Akira said with her fake smile. **

"**Ok, but tell me if you feel dizzy or something." Hiro stated with a concern smile.**

"**Thanks Hiro." Akira said after a cough. **

AFTER THE MUSIC PROGRAM

Akira was then walking to the Host club; while she was walking she then noticed that she was going to be late if she didn't pick up her pace. So Akira then took a shortcut which was passing the fountain and going through a flight of stairs, so then Akira then took that path.

While Akira was nearing the fountain, a group of girls started to block her way. So Akira then thought of moving the other way but then she got blocked again.

"**Excuse me, but I must go to the Host club." Akira said politely. **

"**You stay away from Kyoya, you slut." One of the girls said. **

"**What the hell did you call me; you're the one who is the sluts." Akira said with rage. **

"**Did you call us sluts you dirt bag." The girl said. **

"**Yea I did are you deaf, you plastics." Akira fired back. **

Just then the girls started to attack Akira and pull her hair, Akira tried to fight back but she was outnumbered. Akira wasn't badly hurt but they then pushed her in the fountain, instead of her stuff, which she was grateful because she had her picture of her parents. Akira then got her stuff and started her way to the host club.

AT THE HOST CLUB

The host club was then worried of Akira and was wondering why Akira was late. Kyoya then thought that she went with Hiro to their project. When Kyoya was thinking about this he started to get this strange feeling.

"_Why am I feeling this way, Am I jealous?"Kyoya though. _

Just then Akira then arrived, which made the Host club shocked and breaking the thoughts of Kyoya and feeling relieved. Akira then made her way.

"**What happened Aki-chan?" Honey asked with worry. **

"**I fell in the Fountain, Honey but I'm ok." Akira said she then started to cough. **

"**Akira-sempai, you better change or you will get a cold." Haruhi said. **

"**Yes my beloved daughter change quickly, I don't want you to get al sick." Tamaki said. **

The twins then showed Akira to the showers, which surprised Akira but she then thought again that this school is rich and that it is possible to have showers in a music room. The twins then handed her a dress.

"**Why a dress, don't you guys have an extra uniform." Akira said with a sweat drop. **

"**Sorry Aki-sempai but'' Kaoru said. **

"**We don't have extra, but this dress." Hikaru said finishing his brother's sentence. **

"_I hate wearing dresses." Akira thought. _

Akira didn't know that the twins were lying and just wanted to play around with her. After Akira was done taking a shower, she then putted on the lavender colored dress and her sneakers, after that she then putted her hair in a bun while she braided her bangs. Some of her curls were sticking out of her bun so she had a messy bun. When she got out, the host club was again surprised on how she looked cute, but Kyoya was blushing because of how cute Akira looked. After that they then started the Host club.

**Author's Note: **

**I am sorry for not updating quickly because of High School. Also if you guys have ideas for which song Akira and Hiro should do please PM me or review. See you guys in the next chapter and sorry for the story being boring and mistakes. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Angie: Hey everyone, sorry if I didn't update last week because of school and I thought I would be doing a competition, more details at the end of this chapter but the winner would get the first glimpse of the full first chapter of A MAID IN SECRET and the cover photo and that there will be three winners. SO HIKARU DO THE DISCLAIMER. **

**Hikaru: I don't want to do it. **

**Angie: C'mon Hikaru, do the disclaimer**

**Hikaru: NO **

**Angie: PLEASE**

**Hikaru: NO**

**Angie: Why not **

**Hikaru: Cause its boring **

**Angie: Its just the disclaimer, C'mon you lazy ass**

**Hikaru: Fine, Angie does not own Ouran. **

**Angie: Thanks Hikaru, **_**Special thanks to Utau54, Saphem and, I really like to especially be thankful to wolverrina for being supportive of my story, your awesome.**_ **Now on to the story. **

The Host Club started just regularly, which Akira thought but she wasn't feeling well. She just did her job and the Host club was doing their job which Tamaki was flirting with the girls, the twins do their brotherly act, Honey eating cake cutely while Mori watched him, and Haruhi talking to the girls about the "world of commoners". Akira was then traveling everywhere to serve beverages and desserts to the guests/customers and the host. Her last station was Haruhi.

**"Hey Haruhi, would you like a beverage or a dessert?"Akira asked with of course her fake smile. **

**" No thanks Aki-sempai, but you look lovely in your lavender dress." Haruhi said while the girls agreed by shaking their heads. **

**" Thank you girls, would you also like anything." Akira asked to the girls. **

**" May I have a cup of tea and chocolate cake please?" one of the girls asked. **

**" Ok, coming right up." Akira said while preparing the food for the girl. **

**" Here you go." Akira said after placing the cup and plate in front of the girls.**

**" Thank you Akira-sempai." the girl said. **

**" No problem." Akira said while leaving to others to pick up the mess they made. **

While doing this, she didn't noticed that Kyoya was staring at her with a hint of worry. He spotted that Akira was coming up with a fever because of her rubicund face and the frequently coughing. While doing so, Kyoya then thought why is he caring for Akira and that is thoughtfulness would ruin his reputation of being the shadow king, so he just continued doing the finances of the Host Club.

The Host club then end and Akira was grateful that the Host club ended and that today was a Friday , but then her happiness ended when she remember that the Host still had to discuss about which theme they would be doing for the cosplay king for next Wednesday. She then started to enter the small kitchen in which she would be doing the dishes. When Akira finished drying and washing the dishes, she then noticed that the Host club was getting ready for the meeting, but instead of Haruhi who was doing her homework and was studying. So Akira then went on one of the long red comfy couches and laid done on it , while hearing the rant of Tamaki's idea for the cosplaying and the twins talking about it too. Akira was then constantly blinking and she slowing drift off to sleep. The Host club didn't know Akira has fallen asleep, until Mori thought where Akira was, so he looked around the room until he spotted Akira sleeping on the fluffy red couch. Honey noticed Mori looking at something, so Honey asked what it was.

**" What is it, Takashi?" Honey asked with curiosity.**

**" Akira is sleeping." Mori said like the same. **

**Honey then saw Akira sleeping on the couch and thought that she looked like an angel when she slept. **

**" Aki-chan looks cute when she sleeps, doesn't she Takashi?" Honey asked with cuteness. **

**" Hm" Mori replied.**

Hikaru and Kaoru then heard what Honey and Mori said, so they didn't pay attention to Tamaki and went where Mori and Honey were. So then Hikaru and Kaoru started at Akira sleeping, admiring her beautiful face when she slept. Tamaki, Kyoya, and Haruhi then noticed that Honey,Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru were looking at something. So the three of them came to see what was stealing their attention during the meeting. When Tamaki saw AKira sleeping, his eyes started to sparkle on how cute Akira was and had some weird pink flowery background behind him. When Kyoya saw this his face became slightly rubicund. He thought of how her pretty pale face was at ease and how her lovely hair was shaping her face. He then noticed her sweet pink lips and thought of how they would feel on his lips, but then Kyoya mentally slapped himself of these thoughts coming to his mind. Of course, Haruhi saw this and she thought of how Kyoya really cared for Akira. Tamaki then ruined both of their thoughts.

" **Awww, my lovely daughter looks so cute when she sleeps." Tamaki said with his clasped hands near his cheek. **

" **Yea Aki-chan looks really cute." Honey said with his usual cuteness. **

" **Well it's getting late." Hikaru said**

" **Yea we should probably go home now" Kaoru said after his brother.**

" **But who will bring Akira-sempai home?" Haruhi questioned. **

" **I will." Kyoya said while grabbing his bag. **

Of course everyone was shocked on how Kyoya would volunteer to bring Akira home, but then they agian they thought that it wasn't a problem because of how Kyoya couldn't tell he had feelings for Akira.

So then the Host club then started to get ready to leave and then Tamaki held Kyoya and Akira's things, also his while Kyoya held Akira bridal style. When Kyoya's limo came, Tamaki placed their belongings in the car. Kyoya then thanked him. Kyoya then placed Akira in the seat with care and then he sat next to her. Kyoya told the driver where her house was because of course Kyoya knew where Akira lives. While they were driving, Akira's head fell on Kyoya's shoulder, which of course shocked Kyoya, but then he calmed down. Kyoya of course had a slightly rubicund face. Kyoya then thought that Akira's neck will hurt, so he placed Akira's head on his lap while he brushed her beautiful hair with his hand. He thought that this was the best drive he have ever ridden.

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone sorry if this was short it's because I've been caught up with high school and work, so yea sorry for the mistakes so now I will explain the competition. **

**COMPETITION RULES:**

_**So I decided to started a competition, and the winner of course would receive the first glimpse of my new story A MAID IN SECRET and the cover photo. So here's how you enter. **_

_**How to enter: **_

_**1. Please Pm me or review and answer theses questions:**_

_**1. What cosplay should the Host club?**_

_**2. What song should Hiro and Akira do and explain why? **_

_**3. What you think about the story so far and any ideas you have?**_

_**ALSO PROVIDE YOUR EMAIL,SO I CAN SEND THE DOCUMENTS which i recommend to pm me so no creeper would start to email you. **_

_**How to determine the winner:**_

_**I determine the winner by who had explained question 2 well, a cosplay that wasn't done, and how your opinion was please no bad language such as bad words. **_

**I hope you guys enter the competition and enjoyed reading this chapter, see you at the next chapter….**


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey everyone, I know how you guys hate Author's Note instead of a new chapter but sorry if I have not updated in weeks, I am really sorry because of school and the pile of work I have to do, don't worry, I will post the new chapter for a rose in the garden at Sunday and (I promise ), just wanted to tell you gals, that I will never cancel a rose in the garden because I am not the type of person who quits in the middle and disappoints people, well I talk too much.

See you gals later,

Angie XD


	13. Chapter 12

Angie: Hey everyone, I did not get any response for the contest so come on people enter and the prize would be that you would see the cover photo and get to read the first chapter of A MAID IN SECRET, and Kyoya do the disclaimer

Kyoya: Angie does not own Ouran or the characters

Angie: Wow that was easy, well I shouldn't complain well special thanks to

Imagine stories

Hellosweetie4737

Michelle88222

Antaurilover685

MikuruM

Neko83oken

Englandforever

Enjoy reading!

" Thank God it is the weekend". Akira thought while she woke up.

She then glanced to her alarm, it was 12:00 pm already, but Akira felt like crap, her head was hurting badly, she had a sore throat which made her have a raspy voice, and she started to sneeze and cough like crazy. Her aunt then notice that she was awake, so she then went to her room.

" Good morning my wonderful Niece" Hikari said with happiness.

Hikari then had a blank expressing because of the appearance of Akira, she was all red and her hair was in a mess, to explain it all she looked like crap. Hikari then knew that she was having a fever, so she got the thermometer and forcefully opened Akira's mouth, she then placed the thermometer in her mouth and waited until the red indicator stop. Hikari glanced the thermometer and looked saw that she had a high fever.

" Aww poor Akira,you have a high fever, you must stay in bed and don't go anywhere while I go to work. I will cook you some miso soup before I leave, ok?" Hikari said like Tamaki.

"Ok" Akira said with a sneeze.

So Hikari then left to cook miso soup and then she left to go to work. Akira got out of her bed lazily and went to take a warm shower. Akira then just wore converse, black jeans, a t-shirt, and a comfy and knit cardigan. Akira then placed her hair in a messy ponytail and a headband. After Akira was done getting ready she then went to the kitchen if there was tea left, she then notice that they were all out, so she had to go to the supermarket. So Akira then went to go eat the miso soup which her aunt prepared and drank some liquid medicine. Akira then got her bag and a box of tissues.

While Akira was in the small market she then spotted a familiar person. Akira then notice it was Haruhi. She then went behind Haruhi while Haruhi was too focused examining the price of the fruits.

"BOO" AKira shouted.

" AHH" HAruhi then jumped in surprised.

" Hahaha, got you Haruhi." Akira then said with laughter.

" Not Funny Aki-sempai, you look horrible." Haruhi said with worry.

" Thanks Haruhi for the compliment." Akira said with a sneeze.

" You are really sick, you shouldn't have went out or you will just make yourself more tired." Haruhi said.

"Well I ran out of tea and my aunt went to work, I don't want her to be late." Akira reasoned out.

" OH." Haruhi said.

" What's with the grocery, I thought you only lived with your father, it's like you have more people." Akira asked, she knew that Haruhi lived with her father because they would talk about their family when walking together.

" Well the Host club is at my house, which apparently Kyoya knew my address, that shadow king." Haruhi explained while mumbling the last part.

" That sucks, well I'll be on my way now, good luck Haruhi." Akira said, starting to leave.

But then Haruhi then grabbed her arm.

" Aki-sempai, can you please help me, with the Host club." Haruhi pleaded with puppy dog eyes( she was that desperate).

Akira could not resist Haruhi's puppy dog eyes, so she gave in and said yes. So Akira, got some tea and a bunch of snacks such as pocky sticks. After that, Akira and Haruhi started to walk to go to Haruhi's house, while walking, Akira spotted a beautiful lavender rose, she then thought of Kyoya and how he always had a lavender rose in his hands while they welcomed their guest. Akira then grabbed the rose, watching out of the thornes. She then placed the lavender rose in her curly brown hair. She noticed that Haruhi was walking past her, so she then increased her speed and walked with Haruhi side by side, carrying grocery bags.

When Akira and Haruhi reached their destination, they then saw the host club sitting down. Akira then waved her hand as to say hello at them and Haruhi then went to the kitchen, to prepare the food. Tamaki was then glad to see his daughter.

" Hello, my beautiful daughter." Tamaki said while squeezing the life out of her.

"Tamaki, you should let go or you will catch a fever." Akira said with a sneeze, after that Tamaki released her.

" Aki- sempai you look " Hikaru started.

" Horrible." Kaoru finished.

" Thanks, you guys." Akira replied.

" You shouldn't say that Kao-chan and Hika-chan, right Takashi?" said Honey in an adorable way.

"Yeah." Mori said.

" Stop calling my daughter ugly, you shady twins." Tamaki exclaimed while pointing his finger at them.

Akira then ignored them and sat next to Kyoya while he was reading a book.

" Hey Kyoya." Akira said with a cough.

" Hello Akira, how are you today." Kyoya asked, while reading.

" I am ok kyoya, how about you?" Akira asked.

Kyoya then looked up from what he was reading, the saw Akira. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he had set eyes on and how he saw how the lavender rose had perfectly went well with her pale complexion. Akira then stared at him, waiting for an answer. Kyoya then noticed this, so he responded.

" Oh I-I um, fine." Kyoya answered.

Akira then answered with a nod and Kyoya went back to reading. Haruhi then came and offered them tea, while they ate cake that Honey bought. They talked and enjoyed themselves, especially Akira. She thought that her fever was going down and she was feeling a whole lot better.

She also thought that she never felt this good ever since her parents died.

Author's Note

Sorry you guys if I didn't update quickly/ on time. I just had so much work to do and being ahead of doing homework because of my trip to Hawaii to attend my brother's wedding, so pretty much homework and school as occupied my time. Well see you guys in the next chapter.


End file.
